A loading or dump-type apparatus for emptying containers into storage receptacles, bins, compartments, and the like generally comprises a dump frame, a pickup attachment and a pickup support attached by at least one mount to the dump frame, at least one guide mechanism and at least one drive mechanism for providing the required dumping and lifting motions of the dump frame to perform the emptying of the containers.
The prior art loading apparatus, particularly dump or dump-type lift apparatus for emptying garbage containers, require comparatively many operating personnel for auxiliary work necessary to get the container to be emptied from its location, to transfer it to the emptying mechanism on the common storage container, and to put back the emptied container again into its original location.
Bringing the storage container with the emptying apparatus to the container to be emptied is often time consuming and in many cases is difficult. These operating methods are profitable only when large and heavy containers are to be emptied, for example, those with 5 m.sup.3 capacity and more. Also in such a case the operator of the movable storage receptacle, for example, a garbage or dust bin truck, must, after advancing to the container to be emptied usually leave the cab of the truck, in order to properly apply the pickup support of the emptying mechanism to the container to be emptied.
There are a variety of loading devices known for emptying containers into storage receptacles, for example those in the form of dump or dump-type lift apparatuses. A typical loading apparatus is equipped with a dumping and lifting mechanism, which is brought to and grasps the container to be emptied, raise and dump it until the contents of the container fall into the inside of the common storage receptacle, and then put the emptied container down into its proper place. Also, either rear wall, side wall or top loading is known in the prior art. In each case the known loading apparatus requires auxiliary workers for applying and transferring the container to be emptied to the loading apparatus and for removing the emptied container form the work area. Thus considerable care is required in handling the container to be emptied during its emptying by the loading apparatus.